Alternate Endings For PJO
by Chaos Terror Destruction
Summary: Alternate endings for all of the books, I changed the summary and the title, it used to be: What Would Have Happened At the End of TLT. I changed the title to be able to post alternate endings for all the books
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ _I changed the title and the summary, but the story is still the same. The endings for the other books will be up as soon as their written and edited. :)_**

**This is what would have happened if Percy was a fraction as sarcastic as I am. I had my friends edit it, but feel free to find any way to help me make it better. This is my first PJO fanfic. Anyway, R&R please! **

**Disclaimer: If y'all think I own it. Your hopeless.**

The Lighting Thief

My trip through Olympus was a daze. I passed some giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at me from their garden. Hawkers in the market offered to sell me ambrosia-on-a-stick, and a new shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV. The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered, satyrs and naiads and a bunch of good looking teenagers who might've been minor gods and goddesses. Nobody seemed worried about an impeding civil war. In face, everybody seemed in a festive mood. Several of them turned to watch me pass, and whispered to themselves.

I climbed the main rod, toward the big palace at the peak. It was a reverse copy of the palace in the Underworld.

There, everything had been black and bronze. Here, everything glittered white and silver.

I realized Hades must've built his palace to resemble this one. He wasn't welcomed in Olympus except on the winter solstice, so he'd built his own Olympus underground. Despite my bad experience with him, I felt a little sorry for the guy. To be banished from this place seemed really unfair. It would make anybody bitter.

Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room.

_Room_ really isn't the right word. The place made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. Massive Columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was glided with moving constellations.

Twelve thrones, build for beings the size of Hades, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were empty except for two at the end: the head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left. I didn't have to be told what two gods that were sitting there, waiting for me to approach. I came toward them, my legs trembling.

The gods were in giant human form, as Hades had been, but I could barely look at them without feeling a tingle, as if my body were starting to burn. Zeus, the Lord of the Gods, wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. He sat on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim his eyes rainy gray. I could tell that, if he were in the mood, he could kill me on the spot.

As I got nearer to him, the air crackled and smelled of ozone.

The god sitting next to him was his brother, without a doubt, but he was dressed very differently. He reminded me of a beachcomber from Key West. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like an old-time fisherman's. His hair was black, like mine. His face had that same brooding look that had always gotten me branded a rebel. But his eyes, sea-green like mine, were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told me he smiled a lot, too.

His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair. It was the simple swiveling kind, with a black leather seat and a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips. **(A/N- everything before here was exactly the same as the book, here on after is where my sarcasm kicks in)**

The gods weren't moving of speaking but there was a tension in the air, as if they'd just finished an argument.

There was dead silence. I strutted to the center of the room and, more or less, bowed. I sat down cross legged and said, "Zeus, Dad." I intertwined my fingers, leaned forward and smiled. Zeus was glaring at me. But I had his master bolt, so he couldn't do all that much. But he could still kill me. That was depressing to think about.

My dad, Poseidon, raised one eyebrow at me. I shrugged. I didn't care. They could kill me, although I believe me mom would have something to say about that.

"So what happened?" Zeus inquired. I shrugged, why not tell him. I shook my head back and forth, debating what to tell him, and what not to.

"So it all started around winter solstice." I began; this was going to be a long day. "Y'all were pissed, you had your lighting bold stolen," I pointed to Zeus, "The weather had been weird ever since. Around that time a Fury came to my school, to kill me I suppose, I don't really know. Chiron and Grover had been there all year. So we went on a field trip to a museum, fun I know, and the Fury tried to kill me, unsuccessfully, I might add, and I killed her instead. Then, a couple weeks later, I got expelled, shocking isn't it, and went home. My mom said we were going to Montauk, so I got packed, Mom made seven-layer dip for Gabe, and we left. Well, a day, maybe two, into our trip, Grover showed up, saying he was being chased by something, so we all left. I killed the Minotaur; Mom disappeared in a shower of golden dusk-like stuff. So at camp, I met Mr. D, who by the way stubbornly insists that he get our names wrong, and Chiron, and Annabeth. Then came capture the flag, we won, you claimed me, this whole hubbaloo started. So I and Annabeth and Grover got a quest to go get your lighting bolt back. We headed across the country, destroying national monuments, scaring nearby citizens, you know, the usual. We were stuck in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for a couple days, and then we headed to LA. From there, we went to the Underworld, learned that Hades didn't have your bolt, and that his helm of darkness was missing. So we left. Once topside, Ares was there with Hades' helm, and I had the bolt, I'm not sure how I got it, but I did. Oh and BTW, it's in this bag here. Anyway, we fought, I won. The Furies got the helm to take back to Hades, and I headed here. On a plane, I never want to do that again." I shivered. I did all this with obnoxious facial expressions and without getting killed. It was amazing.

"Never want to do what again?" Zeus asked confused, if you've never seen a god confused, mark my words, it is HILARIOUS. But mainly because my whole mission in life is to make people confused. "A quest?"

I chuckled, "No, I would love to do a quest again. What I don't want to do is get in a plane. Ever again." I saw realization dawn on his face and snickered to myself.

"You shouldn't, I'll blast you into a million pieces if you do." Zeus thundered. I shrugged this was fair, he hated my guts, might as well, and "So where is it?"

"What?" I asked perplexed.

"The bolt." Zeus said, impatiently.

"Didn't I tell you already? In my backpack, the one that Ares gave me." I shrugged. I was gonna make this as fun as possible, if I was gonna die soon.

My father looked at me, his face was sympathetic. I sighed, then rolled my eyes. I thought he was going to give some long schpeel about how I'm supossed to respect the Lord of the gods. "I'm sorry you were born." was all he said.

I looked at him, incredulous. "Well, Gee! Thanks for the self esteem boost Dad!" I shook my head. "Gods, parents..." I turned away mumbling.

"Give it." Zeus demanded. I turned around. This was going to be fun.

"Give what?" I asked my eye brows pulling together.

"The bolt." Zeus said impatient.

"What's the magic word?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"Give it now, or I'll kill you!" He thundered. I shivered, and then smirked.

"That's not it. You're gonna have to try again." I answered with the most obnoxious facial expression ever. I took out the bolt and held it in one hand. I could feel the gods' eyes widen at the sight. I walked over to the edge, "Magic word, now! Or I'll drop it." This was not the best way to get him to be nice, but it sure was the funnest.

"Uhhh, I don't know the magic word." Zeus cried out in defeat. I laughed, again this was hilarious. I put on a straight face, which I am famous for, and looked at him in the eyes.

"I though you gods knew everything! Well then I guess I have no choice but to drop it." I smirked, "Try again." So this went on for about an hour, until I just gave up. If they hadn't gotten it in the first 10 minutes, they were hopeless. The bolt was getting heavy. If I didn't let go soon, it would drop and kill us all. Which, by the way, would be awesome. Except for the dying part, not so awesome. If I didn't die, it would be more awesome than if I did. All of the sudden I felt the weight of the bolt leave my hand. I didn't remember dropping it. I looked up; all of the gods were panicking. I looked over the side, just to see the master bolt, hurling towards New York. This was not the way I planned it. Oh well, I'll live, and if I don't, then I'll die. All's fair in love and war.

I watched it plummet towards the earth, as it hit the ground, BOOM! I think I'm dead now. Either way, time to take an unexpected trip to LA. It's going to be fun harassing Hades. I'll make him wish I were still alive. I grinned; this was going to be fun.

**Thanks for reading! I'm thinking about redoing the endings for all the books. Remember to R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **_So, it's been about two years since I last updated this. About. I'm not sure exactly, all I know that it was in '09. My writing style has changed and slightly improved between then and now. Ah, well. So, this is the ending to **The Sea of Monsters**. This is 1,225 words (Word says 1,213. Still not quite sure of the reason for the difference.) Anyway. I promised I would write this. And so I did. Also, if you want to, check out my other story **Lights! Camera! Action! **You don't have to. And because I hate reading these, you may read on. _

_**The Sea of Monsters**_

A storm raged that night, but it parted around Camp Half-Blood as storms usually did.

Lightning flashed against the horizon, waves pounded the shore, but not a drop fell in our valley. We were protected again, thanks to the Fleece, sealed inside our magical borders.

Still, my dreams were restless. I heard Kronos taunting me from the depths of Tartarus:

_Polyphemus sits blindly in his cave, young hero, believing he has won a great victory. Are you any less deluded?_ The titan's cold laughter filled the darkness.

Then my dream changed. I was following Tyson to the bottom of the sea, into the court of

Poseidon. It was a radiant hall filled with blue light, the floor cobbled with pearls. And there, on a throne of coral, sat my father, dressed like a simple fisherman in khaki shorts and a sun-bleached T-shirt. I looked up into his tan weathered face, his deep green eyes, and he spoke two words: _Brace yourself_.

I woke with a start.

There was a banging on the door. Grover flew inside without waiting for permission. "Percy!"

He stammered. "Annabeth ... on the hill ... she ..."

The look in his eyes told me something was terribly wrong. Annabeth had been on guard duty that night, protecting the Fleece. If something had happened—

I ripped off the covers, my blood like ice water in my veins. I threw on some clothes while

Grover tried to make a complete sentence, but he was too stunned, too out of breath. "She's lying there ... just lying there ..."

I ran outside and raced across the central yard, Grover right behind me. Dawn was just breaking, but the whole camp seemed to be stirring. Word was spreading. Something huge had happened. A few campers were already making their way toward the hill, satyrs and nymphs and heroes in a weird mix of armor and pajamas.

I heard the clop of horse hooves, and Chiron galloped up behind us, looking grim.

"Is it true?" He asked Grover.

Grover could only nod; his expression dazed.

I tried to ask what was going on, but Chiron grabbed me by the arm and effortlessly lifted me onto his back. Together we thundered up Half-Blood Hill, where a small crowd had started to gather.

I expected to see the Fleece missing from the pine tree, but it was still there, glittering in the first light of dawn. The storm had broken and the sky was blood red.

"Curse the titan lord," Chiron said. "He's tricked us again, given himself another chance to control the prophecy."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Fleece," he said. "The Fleece did its work too well."

We galloped forward, everyone moving out of our way. There at the base of the tree, a girl was lying unconscious. Another girl in Greek armor was kneeling next to her.

Blood roared in my ears. I couldn't think straight. Annabeth had been attacked? But why was the Fleece still there?

The tree itself looked perfectly fine, whole and healthy suffused with the essence of the Golden Fleece.

"It healed the tree," Chiron said, his voice ragged. "And poison was not the only thing it purged."

Then I realized Annabeth wasn't the one lying on the ground. She was the one in armor, kneeling next to the unconscious girl. When Annabeth saw us, she ran to Chiron. "It... she ... just suddenly there ..."

Her eyes were streaming with tears, but I still didn't understand. I was too freaked out to make sense of it all. I leaped off Chiron's back and ran toward the unconscious girl.

"Percy, wait!" I heard Chiron call after me.

I knelt by her side. She had short black hair and freckles across her nose. She was built like a long-distance runner, lithe and strong, and she wore clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth—a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with buttons from a bunch of bands I'd never heard of.

I heard a _pop_ and looked up at the tree to see that it was still spitting out objects. The girl had been the biggest one, so she took the longest. Object after object popped out of the healed tree. Books, toothbrushes, old used light-bulbs, a cartouche with something written in hieroglyphics, an old phone from like the 60's. Things just kept piling up next to me and the girl.

I heard a frightened shriek from behind and turned around to see Chiron galloping away quickly.

Nobody else would come close to the girl or the mysterious objects.

I put my hand on her forehead. Her skin was cold, but my fingertips tingled as if they were burning.

I took her by the shoulders and lifted her into sitting position, resting her head on my shoulder. I grabbed the cartouche, making a mental note to translate it later, and started dragging her towards camp. However, there was a large road that hadn't been there before in between me and camp. Odd.

"Come on!" I yelled to the others. "What's wrong with you people? Come and help me!"

No one moved. They were all too stunned. I heard a gasp from one of the campers and looked up to see her pointing down the road. A train came barreling towards us. I shook the girl in my arms to try and wake her up. It worked.

Then the girl took a shaky breath. She coughed and opened her eyes.

Her irises were startlingly blue—electric blue—so different from the grey-blue of Annabeth's eyes.

The girl stared at me in bewilderment, shivering and wild-eyed. "Who—"

"I'm Percy," I said. "You're safe now."

"Strangest dream ..."

"It's okay."

"Dying."

"No," I assured her. "You're okay. What's your name?"

"I am Thalia," the girl said. "Daughter of Zeus."

I heard a horn blare at us. It sounded as though it was coming from a distance, even though it is right behind us. I heard screams from the campers as they saw the train come barreling towards us at full speed, its brakes squealing but not having enough room to stop. That's when it hit me. Where had this road come from anyway? It hadn't been there before we got to the tree. It couldn't have been Kronos' fault, because killing the two of us would totally eliminate his chances of being freed from Tartarus.

One of us had to free him. So, why the road? And speaking of roads, why was there a trail barreling down a _road_? Isn't it supposed to be on tracks? It's almost as if this was planned, but some unseen force. … It had to have been Zeus. Definitely. Maybe Hades. Probably not, though. He wasn't the type to just shove us in front of a train. He seemed more of a 'sic a Fury on you' kind of guy. Ah, well. It doesn't matter now.

Now that I think about it, why haven't we been hit yet? Am I really thinking this fast? I've never been able to think this fast before, or for this long. Interesting. I looked up; the train was moving in slow motion. In my arms, Thalia was still waiting for an answer to her declaration. I decided to give her one.

"Not for long."

* * *

**A/N **_yay! that's the end. I may or may not get around to writing the third one anytime soon. I make no promises. It took me two years to write this one. Well, two years to remember to write it, and about an hour to write it. Anyway. Ciao. Review if you want, I know I don't. _


	3. I would appreciate it if you read this

You know, I had this whole entire thing written out and then BAM!. One wrong button pressed and it's all _gone_. I will try and recap what I had originally wrote, but I will not fully explain everything again.

I have come to the startling realization that I am lazy as hell.

I know, I know. You shouldn't be surprised. You should really come to expect it.

I don't really do things without a motivation to do them. I may have found the motivation to write again, but I don't really know. I will try to have something out for each of my stories by the end of July. I would say June, but I'm leaving on Friday to go out of the country for the rest of the month. There will be spotty internet and the internet I will have will be trying not to fail IB. (Last quarter, I almost pulled off failing ToK. Have no idea how I managed to do that. Ended up with a C because my teacher loves us.)

I'm just saying this because I feel that you should all have an update about the goings on of my mind. You know, I should start a blog. ... No. No, I should not. I just remembered there are supposedly cookies outside the front door. I need to go get them.

Anyway. I'm here. I'm waiting. I haven't abandoned anything. ... well... I haven't _really_ abandoned anything. I never truly abandon things. I have this painting from, like, 2 years ago that I still kind of work on. If I don't have something out by the end of July, you have full permission to head my lynch mob. Or write it for me. Either one works, really.

Also, did you know that the person that gave Vatican City its independence was Mussolini? That's right, the fascist Italian dictator gave the Catholic Church its own little city-state. Huh. I didn't know that before today and I still can't figure out why.

At any rate, the spacing on this site is weird and I have no intentions of fixing it or trying to work around it. Shoot me a message or a review or something if you have an opinion on anything. Like if I should rewrite anything, or scrap it all and start from scratch, or if you have something that you want to be written. And you think it's a small enough project that I can do it and not get completely sidetracked.

TOODLES! ;)


End file.
